


trouble's a song three can play.

by coffeegaze



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Catorade - Freeform, Cheeky Cat Valentine, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Service Top Jade West, Sleepovers, Threesome - F/F/F, Virgin Gay Mess Tori Vega, Voyeurism, feeding yall hoes, honestly it's just one of the hottest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegaze/pseuds/coffeegaze
Summary: If someone asked her in retrospect if she regretted that night, Tori would say no in a heartbeat.However, she still couldn’t, for the love of God Herself, remember why she ever thought a sleepover with both Jade and Cat would allow her to remain the same.orThe Catorade threesome you all absolutely asked for.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West, Cat Valentine/Tori Vega, Cat Valentine/Tori Vega/Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1437





	trouble's a song three can play.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS I ONCE AGAIN.  
> This started as just porn without plot (and it mostly is), but because I have no self control, there's some closeted virgin Tori substance here for all of you.
> 
> Shameless porn has become kind of my brand, apparently.  
> If you want, follow me on tumblr, @coffeegaze.  
> Enjoy!

**_trouble’s a song three can play._ **

If someone asked her in retrospect if she regretted that night, Tori would say no in a heartbeat.

However, she still couldn’t, for the love of God herself, remember _why_ she ever thought a sleepover with both Jade and Cat would allow her to remain the same.

-

The idea came from Cat - obviously - after their graduation party, using every trick she knew to convince her two best friends that a _girls sleepover_ was all they needed that summer before college started - Tori disagreed, they’d absolutely stay in touch, but how does one even deny those puppy eyes and pleading voice reminding her and Jade that the three of them wouldn’t see each other for at least a few months after things finally changed?

Besides, with the redhead around, it wasn’t like Jade would be able to do anything to her, right? _Right?_

-

The end of their high school career shifted Tori and Jade’s relationship quite a bit. When the tragedy of Beck and Jade’s breakup wore off, the group managed to fall back into old dynamics as well as welcome new ones - such as the singer, along with Cat, being an important part of Jade’s emotional mending, especially after her former boyfriend began dating someone new. Jade wouldn’t ever allow herself to get mushy about it, but Tori knew she was grateful for her presence on most days; she’d even let the word _friends_ pass once or twice, without retaliation.

Perhaps that was why when the night of the sleepover finally came, Tori kept reminding herself nothing bad was going to happen with Jade having access to every room of her house for several hours at a time - this was _just_ like it had been at school in their senior year... except with no older adult supervision, sharp objects available in the kitchen, and Tori asleep for eight hours in Jade’s presence. She _totally_ didn’t second guess their entire friendship or entertained the idea of the writer having pretended to warm up to her for a whole year to finally get her chance to put an end to it all in the comfort of Tori’s own home. Not at all.

Much to her surprise, their relationship hadn’t been the only one to change during the previous year, because as soon as Cat arrived, Jade’s mood shifted entirely. It wasn’t news to anyone the two had a soft spot for each other, but Tori caught herself finally realizing how much - body language spoke volumes, the way pale arms uncrossed from Jade’s natural closed up demeanour to give space for the redhead on the couch not going unnoticed, one even falling casually around her shoulders when they put on a movie; how Jade’s head tilted in a way Tori _almost_ found adorable whenever Cat went on a passionate ramble; but really, the moment that lingered in her mind was Jade holding back a laugh as Cat’s slice of lasagna fell apart when picked up, the older girl sliding her own perfectly cut portion to her instead, a soft murmur of _“take mine, baby girl”_ following.

At least the duo - well, one of them - was kind enough not to alienate Tori despite being much closer to one another than to her. It was _her_ house they were staying over after all, and after a few hours the singer stopped second guessing every lingering glances Jade would throw her way, just enjoying her time with the two girls that had made growing up bearable, even if in completely distinct ways.

“I’m gonna miss this,” Cat murmured softly, nibbling on her sixth cupcake, the sugar doing nothing to keep her alert. It was only a quarter after one and the cute thing looked about ready to doze off at any second.

“You know we’ll do this again soon, right?” Brown eyes took in the smaller girl practically curled up on Jade’s lap like a tiny kitten, pout more than obvious despite her efforts to hide it. “You and Jade are gonna be roommates and my school is like, an hour away from yours. We’re still gonna hang out,” It felt crucial that Tori convinced herself she believed it too, and wasn’t just trying to make the sensitive girl feel better.

“Yeah, but it won’t be the same..” There was a gentle quiver to Cat’s voice that made Tori’s heart ache a little, and when she caught the pale girl swallowing thickly, arms tightening just a bit around the other’s smaller frame, she figured she wasn’t the only one.

“I promise I’ll let you force me to hang out with Vega sometimes, if you promise me you won’t cry. Deal?”

The fact that Jade actually smiled at the nod her words earned, then lifted a hand without question so they could seal their pinky promise made Tori wonder if there was anything there that skipped her thoughts throughout the years - was it the sheer fear of change of the new chapter in their lives that rapidly approached, or were Jade and Cat always closer in private than they were in front of all of their friends?

Whichever it was, Tori decided she felt privileged to be able to witness a connection like that, so unlike anything she’d ever had before.

-

Poor little Cat didn’t make it to 2am, crashing in her best friend’s arms in the middle of their dumb twenty questions game that _she_ suggested they played.

“Go get shit ready in your room, I’ll make sure she brushes her teeth,” Jade was ready to pick the small girl up when Tori sat up eagerly, not thinking they’d actually call it a night so soon.

“Wait, but.. we’re at 17. There’s 3 more questions to go.”

“You wanna.. keep playing?” Jade was visibly taken aback, probably expecting her to jump on the first opportunity to run away from exposing herself more and getting picked on.

At the question, a shoulder was lifted, “Why not? I’m sure there are things you don’t know about me.” The singer could practically _see_ the wheel turning in her friend’s head, clearly accepting the challenge. It almost made Tori smile, how easy it was to pull Jade back in.

“Alright, Vega. You’re up.”

_Might as well go for it, right? When are you getting this chance again?_

“Have you ever made out with Cat?” She couldn’t help it, the question hammering in her thoughts for the past couple of hours upon witnessing the two all cuddly on her couch.

It was like Jade expected the bold approach, but was still pleasantly surprised Tori went for it, full lips lazily curling up in a smirk, blue eyes regarding the sleeping girl under her arm for long moments before lifting to lock on that dark gaze. “Several times. Have _you_ ever made out with a girl before?” There was an edge to her voice that hinted at mockery, almost as if _made out_ wasn’t the term Jade would’ve gone for, but she’d play Tori’s game for now.

The younger girl barely had time to process the answer she got before needing to figure out if she’d like to be honest too. That was the point of the game, right? Tori wasn’t out yet, but.. was there any harm in opening up to someone who was supposed to be her friend? “Yeah. You know a couple of them.”

“ _What,_ really?”

“Is that a question?” The singer smiled, way too smug for Jade’s comfort, basking in the small victory that was making the other girl roll her eyes in annoyance.

“Ever thought about making out with someone in this room, then?” Blue eyes flashed with mischief, grasping the upper hand again because two could absolutely play this game.

“Not your turn,” Tori tried to argue her way out of it, hating how easily the writer could one up her whenever their banter turned into flirting. 

“Awn, come on, I’m asking for Cat.” Amusement colored Jade’s features, slender fingers slowly gliding through crimson curls, territorial over the sleeping girl without even thinking twice about it.

“Well, have _you?_ ” 

“Have I what?”

“Thought about kissing someone in this room.” _Me. Have you thought about kissing_ **_me?_ ** She really shouldn’t have fallen for Jade’s bait, the spark of danger in that smirk a sight she should have been used to at this point.

“Is _that_ your question?” The words were repeated, blue eyes studying her companion for long moments.

“Yes.”

Some would call evil, the way Jade’s amusement only seemed to grow the longer she made Tori wait. “Quite obviously, yes. Thought I’d answered that a minute ago, Cat and I-”

“You _know_ what I meant, Jade!”

Unfortunately for her, the older girl was already up the next second, little Cat nuzzling her neck as she was held up with ease in those arms.

“Twenty up. Missed your shot, princess.” A kiss was blown her way before Tori was left alone in her couch, flustered and screaming inside.

-

Sleeping any time soon didn’t seem like an option, Tori laying on her side on the corner of the makeshift bed they made out of two mattresses, the thing taking up almost her entire bedroom floor. Cat slept in the middle, safe and sound, cuddling up to Jade on her other side whether her best friend was aware of it or not.

Tori didn’t know what to do with herself, their short conversation from earlier so recent in her mind, eating her alive over _still_ not being able to read Jade entirely after so many years, especially when the last few months brought them that much closer. You just never knew it, with Jade - was the flirting genuine, or was the pale girl simply carefree about being affectionate like that with her close friends? If her admission about Cat was any indication, maybe--

 _No. You’re not like Cat._ The redhead would probably be cute and shameless about the entire thing, if Tori brought it up the next morning, while the singer was still stressing over telling Jade she’d kissed girls before. Closeted gay panic, is what this was.

God, who was Tori kidding? She felt just as nostalgic and blue as Cat. They were growing up, things were changing. In a couple of months they’d each be doing their own thing and she’d be walking into a whole different world without feeling the least bit ready for it. Anyone who looked at her long enough would easily see past the overly confident personality and catch onto the _I’m fucking terrified I peaked in high school_ complex.

What would college even be like? Would she make friends as quickly as she had in Hollywood Arts? Would there be space for her to express herself and be supported by nearly everyone? Would.. there be someone to push her out of her comfort zone constantly, and force her to think more critically of things so she could better herself? Jesus Christ, would she at least meet a girl who’d be half as interesting as Jade who’d hopefully kick her the fuck out of her head, after so long?

Tori’s inner gay panic was interrupted by the Devil herself groaning in her sleep, mumbling something unintelligible under her breath. The mattress moved slightly and then it was Cat’s turn to whine, inching closer to the writer, face hiding in Jade’s neck before timidly tangling their legs together. 

She wouldn’t have thought much of it if it wasn’t for pale fingers trailing up Cat’s spine, lazy in their trail before gliding through red locks. Coffee eyes fell closed as soon as blue ones opened, not wanting Jade to think she was being weird and watching them cuddle closer, still very much alert from her own thoughts of Jade keeping her from falling asleep.

Silence fell over the room, soothing for several minutes before the softest gasp quickened Tori’s pulse - when she dared to peek, Jade’s eyes were closed for a different reason, the writer giving Cat a slow, leisure kiss, the lightest movement behind slender hips that rolled shyly against Jade’s thigh.

The singer froze in her spot. Maybe her friend didn’t realize she was doing it? Maybe.. she was too tired to catch herself?

But then she heard the quietest whimper breathed into their kiss, the older girl smiling into Cat’s lips, thigh pressing closer between those pretty legs, giving the needy girl _something_ to rub herself against.

_Oh God oh fuck I’m-- Jesus I what._

Tori’s thoughts were all over the place, unsure if there was even anything she could do because interrupting would mean making it known that she had caught them and she didn’t think she was ready for that level of awkward. Besides.. did she _want_ to? Things were happening way too fast for the poor girl to realize she should probably feel guilty about witnessing her best friends making out next to her, _especially_ when a pale hand cupped Cat’s breast and the redhead’s moan sounded _so sweet_ it shot right between Tori’s thighs.

All she could do was lie there and watch, with wide eyes, as her friend - who Tori believed to be more inexperienced than her - rode Jade’s thigh eagerly, clearly struggling not to move too much, the firm hand gripping her hip setting the pace.

“Easy, Kitten..” The writer breathed out, pulling back to study those soft amber eyes despite her hand never leaving Cat’s breast, the gentle caresses under the fabric visible to Tori. “Do you wanna go downstairs?” There was a husk to Jade’s voice Tori could only deduce was arousal, the realization sending a shiver down her spine because _holy fuck,_ this was what Jade sounded like when turned on.

The youngest in the room didn’t seem to care, patience running thin. “N-No, just.. _touch me,_ baby,” Cat whispered into pale skin, soft lips trailing a sharp jaw shyly, knowing better than anyone how to have Jade wrapped around her finger with only a few words. “I.. I promise I’ll be quiet.”

Holding back her own whimper was perhaps the hardest challenge Tori had ever faced as an actress, dark eyes shutting once more, trying her very best to remain composed. It look her long moments, but when coffee eyes settled on the couple, nothing could have prepared her for that sight.

Jade was hovering over the redhead, mouth hot on a racing pulse as her hand disappeared under Cat’s cotton shorts, skilled fingers dancing quick circles on her clit. The little thing was a goner the second her desire was granted, soft little whines slipping past her parted lips, head tilted back on one of Tori’s pillows. 

_“Quiet,_ baby girl.” It was practically a hiss into Cat’s ear, Jade’s lips ghosting down the column of her throat, teeth _aching_ to mark yielding flesh like she had so many times before, but not trusting her girl not to be vocal if she did. “Vega is _right there_ , do you want her to listen to you?” 

An honest to God _whimper_ dripped from Cat’s lips, the sound so obscene coming from the pristine little thing it had tan thighs pressing tightly together, the blanket covering the movement being what kept Tori from getting caught. She watched through hooded eyes as Jade practically glowed at the discovery, blue eyes flashing in the dim lit bedroom.

“You do,” It wasn’t a question, this time, a pale hand covering Cat’s mouth gently to muffle a louder sound when the fingers between soft thighs inched _lower,_ two stretching her tight heat. “You’re soaked, kitten.. is it because Tori’s so close? Should I wake her up so she can see me fucking you into her mattress?”

 _That_ ruined Tori for good - hearing her own name in that teasing tone had always made her flustered, but Jesus fucking Christ she’d be thinking about this for weeks. Cat looked just as much of a mess, the heat on her cheeks making it obvious that even if that _was_ a fantasy, she wasn’t expecting Jade to be so blunt about it.

It somehow felt both relieving and _dirtier,_ hearing her presence affected them both. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Tori knew this was wrong and she shouldn’t have allowed it to go this far, but her nineteen year old virgin brain kept screaming that this was the wettest she’d ever been, thoughts of being the one underneath Jade rushing to the forefront of her lust-filled mind. All those years of pining and forcing herself to ignore how much she wanted the idiot next to her threatened to come to the surface, and honestly? At this point, Tori was sure she’d been oblivious to her own crush on _Cat,_ too.

Sweet, innocent Cat, who was currently crashing her lips to Jade’s and rocking her hips eagerly to get pale fingers to fuck her _deeper;_ adorable Cat, whose delicate hands slipped under the writer’s t-shirt to squeeze warm breasts firmly, ripping a quiet moan from Jade’s lips; this pretty little thing, who then had the audacity to whisper in such a needy tone that made both her best friends drip, “Need your tongue, Jade.. _p-please.”_

 _“Fuck,”_ Jade breathed out before Tori could, forehead resting against her girl’s for a long moment, jaw clenched as she focused on not trembling. As much as Jade seemed to refuse to loosen her grip on control, there was only so much she could do when Cat sounded like that, so deliciously vulnerable and aching for her touch.

In a matter of seconds, neither girl looked concerned about discretion, full lips trailing long, open-mouthed kisses down the redhead’s body, Jade’s hands - were they shaking? - tugging pastel pink pajama shorts down warm thighs, Cat moving their makeshift bed a lot trying to wiggle out of them.

There was a moment of deafening silence, coffee eyes fluttering closed _just in time_ when both girls glanced her way, checking if their impatience had disturbed the singer. Tori would never be able to tell how she didn’t give herself away right there, even nuzzling her own pillow for a second to make it look like the movement barely bothered her sleep.

Then, she just _listened._

Soft, quiet moans colored the air, Cat’s efforts to keep them under control denounced by the shuddering breaths that’d leave her lips in between. Tori swallowed thickly, feeling herself clench around nothing each time Jade’s tongue slipped lower, obscenely wet sounds echoing in her ears, nails digging painfully into her own palm to keep herself from _looking._

When it happened, it was all at once. 

Sharp teeth tugged lightly on the redhead’s sensitive clit, the poor thing gasping loudly, causing Tori to flinch in her spot, coffee eyes blinking opened.

Her vision focused, quivering thighs pressing _tightly_ when two pairs of eyes drank her in, watching her closely for a reaction. All it took was one look at Jade - the slightest hint of a smirk hidden by Cat’s heated skin - for Tori to know the action had been calculated, _meant_ to test her, that burning gaze holding her captive as if challenging her to say something. _Your move, Vega._

What truly killed Tori was the fact that Jade never stopped, glowing under the sudden attention of an audience and doubling her efforts, restraint thrown out the fucking window as pale hands gripped delicate hips firmly, pinning her sweet girl down as her tongue slipped inside her soaked pussy.

“I..” Trembling lips parted, the singer frozen in place as words died on her tongue, mind racing at not only not being yelled at for witnessing something so intimate, but at silently being invited to _keep watching._

Cat was the first to break the spell, “She feels _so good,_ Tori..” The little thing didn’t seem to mind being so exposed, soft amber eyes gazing at her friend with such burning need, cheeks flushed at finally being allowed to react to her lover’s touch.

The singer was _shaking,_ dark eyes telling on herself even if she hadn’t yet found her words. She didn’t know _what_ she wanted, only that it was impossible to look away, each of Cat’s moans echoing deep within her bones. In the dark, it was hard to tell what was real and what was sheer wishful thinking, Tori letting out a shaky breath at the sight of Jade winking her way, subtle and every bit taunting.

Once again, the youngest of the three caught everyone off guard, “Don’t you.. don’t you want Jade to.. make you feel good too, Tori?” The words were laced in sweet arousal, Cat’s voice so soft and inviting it should be a goddamn crime. 

It didn’t take too long for her to notice who really set the pace between the two, Jade’s lack of input in the suggestion plus the effect those words had on the writer - sharp nails digging possessively into Cat’s soft thighs, lips closing around a swollen clit to suck _harder_ \- leaving the path clear for Tori to assume the redhead had her best friend at the palm of her hand.

“Y-Yes..” Tori finally breathed out, thighs rubbing timidly, helplessly turned on. Her fingers curled in the sheets, squirming pathetically under the weight of blue eyes _devouring_ her despite Jade having another girl literally dripping at the tip of her tongue.

"She's-- _aah!"_ The flustered girl gasped, delicate fingers tangling in midnight hair to press Jade _closer_ . "S-She's so.. good at it.." Cat whined, struggling to keep her eyes opened but doing her best to hold Tori's gaze, either oblivious or _absolutely_ aware of the power she held over her friend at that moment, those big eyes shining with desire.

Before the singer could even think of an answer to that, the younger girl was rendering her speechless, a shaky hand reaching desperately for Tori's. Try as she might to look all shameless, Cat was completely ruined by all of it, knowing her friend needed a while to take it all in but still aching for the contact.

"C-Can.. can I kiss you, Tori?" It was barely above a whisper, Cat's amber eyes just as intense as the ones between her thighs, the quiver to her lips the telltale sign she was seconds away from melting under Jade's hands and mouth.

For the first time that night, Tori gathered the courage to make a move, claiming sweet lips in a searing kiss, shivering at the low, throaty sound the sight ripped from Jade.

Cat came _hard,_ broken whimpers lost in Tori's lips, delicate hands clinging to the singer desperately, so fucking vulnerable and getting such a thrill of the experience.

Having a girl cum in front of her like that had the poor girl _squirming,_ even if Tori hadn't been the one to cause it. She was so wrapped up in the precious details of Cat riding out her orgasm she didn't even notice the hand resting on her own breast at first, sighing softly at the timid little squeeze.

The redhead wore a sheepish smile, pretty cheeks flushed as she began pulling away, only for tan fingers to wrap gently around her wrist, "Stay," was all Tori breathed before claiming those sweet lips once more. The tortured sound that got caught in her throat when Cat kneaded her breast was just because she was sensitive there, as was the little whimper that followed, neither having _anything_ to do with Tori never ever getting this far with a girl before.

In less than a minute, her lips were swollen, the younger girl’s kiss eager and demanding even if her touch was still gentle, sensing the singer’s nerves. What really brought Tori back was the sound of Jade’s voice, low and deliciously filthy from between Cat’s legs.

“Come get a taste,” Jade slowly sat up, smoldering eyes making it so difficult for Tori to even catch up to her own reactions, both girls leaving her weaker by the second.

Realistically, she’d need an internal pep talk before diving right into such an exciting first experience, but her focus at that moment was _not looking like a bitch in front of Jade._ They didn’t have to know she hadn’t done this before. She’d go down on Cat and then they’d both shove Jade down the mattress and--

All of her thoughts silenced when hot lips pressed to hers, the writer pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss, firm hands gripping Tori’s cheeks like Jade had been waiting to do this for _ages._ The singer couldn’t even process that thought when Cat’s taste lingered on her own tongue, something so raw and sensual about the action.

The older girl wasn’t subtle about needing this just as much as her, hints of desperation turning her touch firmer and her mouth urgent until their kiss was bruising, Jade biting and tugging and _sucking_ on her tongue like her one and only goal was to make Tori faint.

When they finally pulled away, blue eyes took a long moment to openly appraise the flustered mess, breath knocked out of Tori’s lungs when cold fingers fisted in her hair, pulling her head back firmly. Jade’s mouth paid homage to the expanse of a tan throat, ghosting heated flesh until her lips brushed Tori’s ear, “Do you want me to touch you, too, Tori?” Her voice dripped sex, and even if the writer knew the answer to that already, she took the pitiful little whine her words earned as a _yes._

Everything after that was frantic and eager, her clothes thrown somewhere else in the bedroom, Cat even sweet enough to free her best friend of her own sleeping shirt because the singer was fucking useless. Tori wasn’t given much time to squirm over Jade’s exposed breasts, an open palm pressed to her own chest to shove her back down the next second.

Despite having fantasized about this countless times throughout her teenage years, melting under Jade’s hands was much, _much_ more overwhelming than Tori anticipated. The older girl’s touch was languid and impatient all at once, fingers and tongue mapping out Tori’s deep collar bones ardently, almost as if she’d be divinely punished if done otherwise. A mark sucked just under her pulse earned Jade nails firmly raking down her shoulders, the singer catching her off guard for the first time since this started.

“Harder,” It was a growl into Tori’s ear, the sound rushing right between tan thighs, making her clit throb and head swim. Deciding the breathy tone in Jade’s voice was absolutely something she’d like to hear again, she hooked one leg around sharp hips to roll them over, straddling the writer’s lap.

“Like this?” Tori had never sounded that confident, nails scoring down between perfect breasts to leave vivid red trails on pale flesh, marvelling in the hiss that slipped Jade’s jaws. Instead of granting her an answer, the older girl launched forward to claim Tori’s lips in a passionate kiss, chests pressed together. 

Perhaps half of it was the terrifying thought of Jade catching onto her having no real idea what she was doing, the other half being Tori’s own possessive streak that guided her hands to grip _firmer,_ keeping her crush right there as her nails marked every inch of skin they could find.

It was unnerving in the best of ways, how Jade seemed unable to keep her lips away from her skin, painting bruises all over Tori’s neck, a striking contrast to how _tender_ she had been with Cat.

That thought cleared her lust filled mind for only a moment, guilt settling low in her stomach at them ignoring the sweet thing for so long. When dark eyes found her, Tori’s breath hitched in her throat, suddenly being gifted to the sight of the younger girl watching them closely, honey eyes drinking in every touch as her own hand moved between soft thighs, slowly playing with her clit.

“Isn’t she a naughty little thing?” That silky tone brought her back, eyes finding flaming blue swallowing her just as intently. “Didn’t think you had it in you, either.”

Jade was one hundred percent pushing for a reaction, but Tori didn’t have the time, the patience or the physical will to _not_ fall for it this time. Shaky fingers slipped right past the writer’s panties, cupping her cunt firmly. The high-pitched gasp she caused was all Tori needed for that last boost of confidence, shoving the smug idiot back into her pillows before her mouth latched onto a hardened nipple. As far as first times went, _this felt incredible._

Coffee eyes never dared to close, craving this for way too long not to watch every little detail on Jade’s features, clenching hard when those lips parted in the prettiest moan. She could _feel_ Jade’s tight grip on control loosening with each stroke of her fingers, massaging her clit slow but firmly, just like Tori liked herself.

“S-She likes it when you.. bite..” Cat’s tip came in a needy, breathy whimper, subtlety far from her mind ever since Jade first touched her earlier, delicate fingers disappearing in her pussy as she fucked herself eagerly for them both.

The fact that instead of hissing a threat, the writer fucking _blushed_ was enough for Tori to listen, teeth teasing a rosy nipple, tugging lightly then sucking it harder between her lips, tongue lapping across the duct quickly.

Her sheets were probably already ruined, tan thighs dripping in arousal with how fucking delicious Jade sounded underneath her, Tori sucking in a shuddering breath before allowing her fingers to slip inside, _trembling_ atop her crush at the wet moan she let out. Midnight hair splayed out on the pillow beneath them, pale cheeks tinted pink, breathless and bright eyed, Jade was most likely the very image of Tori’s fantasies at that moment and she fucking _knew it._

“Fuck me like you mean it, Tori,” She purred out the name on purpose, voice dragging just to work her friend up even more, cold fingers tangling in messy curls to yank Tori into another kiss. 

Fucking Jade West on her bedroom floor in front of Cat Valentine was absolutely not how Tori thought this farewell sleepover was gonna go, but _goddamn,_ was she gonna take it.

It felt clumsy at first with how demanding that mouth was against hers, but soon the singer learned three fingers thrusting deep and curling into the right spot was exactly what Jade needed, the heel of Tori’s hand pressing to her clit making her moan the loudest.

She still wanted to _hear it,_ though.

“Is this how you like it, Jade?” Even if it was meant to taunt the older girl, Tori’s voice left no room for doubt that she was just as soaked, lips quivering weakly against the writer’s ear.

Pale thighs closed around her waist, pulling her in _deeper. “_ Y-Yes, just.. fucking keep-” Both girls froze at the sharp gasp that filled the room, gazes turning to find sweet little Cat shaking next to them, legs trapping her own hand tightly as she came a second time, hazy amber eyes never leaving theirs.

Just like that, Jade was pulling the redhead closer, rewarding her with a sensual kiss, her own pleasure pushed aside for the time being. Blue eyes regarding her lazily was all the warning Tori got before Jade was sitting back up, tan fingers still knuckles deep in her cunt when her own moved between the singer’s thighs.

“We want to see you cum,” Including Cat in that _we_ was totally not Jade’s way of toning down her own desperation to please Tori and see her crumble. Of course not.

Cold fingertips brushing her sensitive clit along with those words had the poor girl halfway there already, slowly pulling out her own hand so she could anchor herself against the writer - Cat seemed to have other plans, gently holding her wrist and bringing that hand closer so soft lips could close around Tori’s fingers, sucking Jade off of them with a lazy hum.

“I-I..” Her hesitation didn’t go unnoticed, Jade stilling her movements entirely, free hand rising to cup a sharp jaw, gently bringing brown eyes to hers.

“Is this okay, Tori? Do you need to stop?” The genuine concern crossing those features brought heat rushing back to her cheeks, the brunette visibly embarrassed about needing a moment.

“No, it’s.. it’s just.. _new._ ” She never elaborated, grateful neither one of her friends asked if she meant what they were doing, or being this intimate with someone at all.

A softer, slower kiss found her lips, almost a reward from Jade for her being able to find her words. “Just let me know, alright?” When a rather shy nod was offered, pale fingers went right back to teasing her, spreading her soaked folds slowly, touching everywhere but her clit.

“Told you she feels so good..” That sweet voice moved behind her, Cat’s lips brushing her ear. “Let Jade take care of you, Tori.” The redhead had no business sounding that inviting, small hands cupping warm breasts and kneading them softly, palms grazing dark nipples.

In a matter of seconds, Tori had been reduced to a flustered, whimpering mess, shaky hands gripping pale shoulders as her head tilted back, hips every bit eager as they rolled into Jade’s touch, _aching_ for more.

Maybe it was the discovery that this was new to the singer, but shockingly enough, Jade didn’t make her beg for it, one pair of lips assaulting each side of her neck when long fingers filled her. “F-Fuck,” Tori breathed, _feeling_ them smile against her skin.

She had never really cared for her first time being _special,_ whatever that meant. As long as it was with someone who respected her and her limits, made her feel good, and the moment itself could be something she could look back at as a nice memory, Tori was content. So, when blue eyes settled on hers, hot lips whispering sweet, filthy promises into her own, she ultimately decided all those boxes were checked. “Special” was exactly what this felt like.

“How does it feel, Tori?” Cat kept urging her on, delicate hands resting on defined hips to guide her into Jade’s thrusts, the last bit of composure slipping the singer at the next words, “Isn’t it _so good_ when Jade fucks you?”

Hearing the sweet girl swear like that, words so dirty dripping from her lips in that soft voice sent Tori’s hips into overdrive, riding pale fingers like her life goddamn depended on it. Her thighs were shaking, nails digging painfully into strong arms, lips crashing to Jade’s to muffle her sounds.

And then, _oh then,_ Jade’s fingers curled and her teeth claimed a racing pulse and Cat’s own hand slipped between them to play with her clit and Tori was a fucking goner, clenching _hard_ and rubbing herself desperately against both girls to make her orgasm linger.

Time ceased to exist for a while, none of them caring to move as Tori focused on just _breathing,_ pleasure clouding her mind deliciously for long moments.

“God, can’t decide which one of you is louder,” Jade smirked, playfully nipping a warm shoulder. She sure _thought_ they were done for the night after making both girls melt under her fingertips, and she’d soon learn why the shared look between Tori and Cat should have terrified her.

In a swift move, the singer was out of her lap and shoving her back down, a giggling Cat already between pale legs, parting them with a cheeky smile. Jade could try and keep her composed face as much as she wanted, but both girls saw right through the flash of lust in blue eyes.

The redhead wasted no time, gentle fingers spreading slick folds so her tongue could lick a firm stripe from Jade’s cunt to her clit, circling it lazily. 

Despite feeling somewhat satisfied, Tori felt the shaky moan Jade let out pulse right between her own thighs, lowering herself next to Cat shyly. She knew what to do, in theory, but this was _Jade_ and even if she’d literally fucked her fifteen minutes earlier, it still felt like she could faint at any moment.

It only sunk in how much she wanted this when Cat’s eyes turned to her, “Look at her, Tori..” Coffee eyes followed her gaze and _fuck me,_ did Jade look desperate, cheeks all flushed and gaze shifting away. She leaned in, nipping an inner thigh to stall a little, marvelling in the soft gasp it ripped from the writer. When she finally got a taste, shaky fingers gripped her head immediately, guiding Tori’s mouth where she needed her.

Jade was _soaked,_ dripping down her chin as she hardened her tongue to experimentally slip inside, a muffled moan caught in Tori’s throat at warm, tight walls clenching for her.

With how close she must have been earlier, it wasn’t a surprise to find how vocal Jade could be now, sharp nails scraping both hers and Cat’s scalps, whining pitifully as she tried to get her goddamn point across without needing to voice it.

With a giggle, Cat was the one to lift Tori’s chin, stealing a wet, leisure kiss before pulling away to find her eyes. The singer had no idea when and how this girl got so fucking captivating, guiding her silently so they both could get a taste, the writer’s hips bucking and back arching at the feeling.

There was something so _raw_ and undeniably sexy in watching her years long crush let herself go like that, breathy mewls urging her girls to _keep going,_ Tori’s tongue brushing Cat’s every couple of moments as they both lapped eagerly at Jade’s cunt. It took a minute, but their efforts finally earned a soft plea, that _please_ so vulnerable it had Tori moaning herself, mouth closing around a swollen clit to suck firmly, tongue flicking it rapidly between her lips.

The writer was silent for long seconds, only to come crashing down all at once, gripping fistfuls of hair tightly as a lewd moan of relief dripped from her tongue, the sound loud and unashamed, hips rolling into Tori’s mouth until her thighs stopped shaking. This was without a doubt the hottest thing Tori had ever taken part in, and she just knew the sight of Jade falling apart was something she’d never get out of her head.

The kiss Cat stole from Tori’s lips was absolutely for Jade’s benefit, sampling a taste she was so used to but couldn’t get enough of, turning the singer into a blushing mess all over again in the process.

They were both smiling when they fell onto the sheets with Jade, Tori visibly more timid about slipping under a pale arm, but nestling closer anyway - she didn’t know _where_ this left them, but things had shifted and she felt much, much more content with the change.

“You..” Jade tried after several moments, breathing still shallow. “..an hour away, you said?” There was a hint of amusement in her voice, waiting for Tori to catch up as she lazily pulled both girls closer, “I think.. I think Cat and I can make that work.”

**Author's Note:**

> *FANS SELF*
> 
> We love mindblowing sex building relationships. Ah, yes.
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I KNOW I DID. OOF.
> 
> Comments are so, so appreciated!! They keep this gay here inspired af.


End file.
